poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' CN Adventure/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' CN Adventure. realm opened up and Connor Lacey and his friends have come out Connor Lacey: We have to find someone who can help us with the case. But where to go? Oh, Mammy. I bet we can find some help, if we can walk down to that town. (Connor and his friends walks off, towards the woods.) some time of searching, they stumbles across what seemed to be a crash site, with a pod of some sort in the crater. Ron Stoppable: What the heck is this? goes into the crater. He investigates, and the pod opens, revealing a watch of some sort. Connor gets a closer look, when the watch jumps at him, attaching itself to Connor’s left wrist. Connor screams, and tries to pull it off, but it was stuck on him. Connor Lacey: What is this? It looks like a watch, and this button. It looks familiar, like I've seen it before. (he presses the button, and the watch face pops up. Connor sees a silhouette of a creature, but ignores it, pushing the face down.) body morphs, and he turns into a plant creature with fire on his arms Swampfire: Ahh! I'm a, I'm a, what am I? (Swampfire looks closer at his body, seeing that it was made entirely of plants.) Well it doesn't hurt, and I wonder what it does. Kim Possible: Try it and find out. experiments, shooting some fire at the sky, planting some seeds and making them grow, sprays some gas and snaps his fingers and the gas goes boom Swampfire: Wait a minute! I know, where I've seen this device before. It's the Ultimatrix. So that means, I turned into Swampfire! Awesome! Ultimatrix times out, and Connor reverts to his human form. Connor Lacey: Oh my gosh! I have the Ultimatrix! Isn't this the best thing that happen to me ever?! I still have to get to town. (Connor continues walking. Then, the Ultimatrix glows yellow as two infected monsters and two mini-robots (one linked with a tree and the other linked with a rock) come at Connor, attacking him.) Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scans the infected monsters and the two robots) Unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete. Connor Lacey: That's new. Whoa! (The beings chase after Connor. Connor comes around, and slaps down the watch. He turns into a sentiant nanite being.) Beta Nanite: What is this? (His arms shoots out and absorbed the nanites of the two infected monsters and reverted them back to humans) two humans ran from the two robots. Beta Nanite: This is fun! (Then, the two robots started to attack Beta Nanite and reverts back to Connor) Connor Lacey: Oh great. I have to wait for it charge up. Red (Origins): I'll buy you some time! Go, Zapdos! Zapdos: (Squawks) Red (Origins): Zapdos, Thunder attack! ???: Mind if we lend a hand? Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Rex Salazar, the Secret Saturdays, the variant Cartoon Network heroes and Team Turbo came to Connor's aid and the two mini robots are gone. Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scanning the others' DNA) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Connor Lacey: Thanks for the assiste. But who are you guys? Ben Tennyson: My name is Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin, Gwen, my friend, Kevin and my partner, Rook Blonko. Rex Salazar: I'm Rex Salazar, aka Generator Rex. Zak Saturday: I'm Zak Saturday. This is Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton Saturday, Komodo Saturday and Zon Saturday. We are the Secret Saturdays. Maxwell McGrath: And I'm Maxwell McGrath, aka Max Steel. But you can call me Max. This is N'Baro Atksteel X377 better known as Steel, Alejandro Villar or simply Alex, better known as La Fiera, Berto's sister, Ranye Martinez, known as Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. We are Team Turbo! Steven Universe: And we're the various Cartoon Network heroes. Ben Tennyson: And you are? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. A human from another realm. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina and Vincent. I just hope we needed to get some help. Rayne Martinez: Come on, we can help you. Connor have went with the other heroes the realm portal opened up and Linda Ryan came out of there Linda Ryan: Sorties, get your cameras ready. Sorty 1: We are rolling in three, two, one! Linda Ryan: Welcome, everyone, to the first episode of The Realm Games. I, Linda Ryan, am going to assemble a group of contestants to gain the items I need to keep Ireland from danger. So without further ado, let the games begin! the Sorties have dispatched to search for Connor Lacey and his new friends, Linda Ryan has put on her Shredderette disguise and contact some villains The Shredderette: Vilgax. Enoch, Darkstar, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Clancy, Rojo, Sublimino, Thumbskull, Acid Breath, Frightwig, the devious Negative 10. Eon. Highbreed. The Nanite Queen. Aggregor. The Diagon. Kyber the Huntsman. Dr. Psychobos. Malware. Emperor Milleous. Attea. Albedo. Zs'Skayr. Lord Transyl. Servantis, Swift, Phil Billings, Leander, the Rooters. Mad Ben. Maltruant. Subdora. Exo-Skull. Black Knight. Alpha Nanite. V.V. Argost. Aku. Father. Miles Dredd. Morphos. Jason Naught. Makino. Extroyer. Toxzon. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, the mighty Elementors. Blast, Chomp and Prism Link. Professor Mortum. Lord Nexus. Terrorax, Snare, Night Howl, Monstro, the mighty Team Terror. You, all of you, represent the greatest villainy this realm ever faced. For today, I, Linda Ryan the Shredderette have killed my husband and my children and framed Connor's mammy. He never felt so vulnerable. I suggest, we can destroy him for a reward. Darkstar: What do you have in mind? The Shredderette: Well, Mortum has the Connect Tek and Terrorax has some Terror Energy, how about in return for giving me those two objects you can destroy Connor before he exposed me. Toxzon: Well, you got yourself a deal. The Shredderette: As of now, you're no longer individual criminals. You're the contestants of my show. back with Connor Lacey and his new friends. They're at the Plumbers HQ Max Tennyson: Greetings, Connor. I'm Max Tennyson. The leader of the Plumbers. We've heard about your incident from the Evos containing the Nanites and the Ultralinks. Connor Lacey: That's why I scanned the DNA of those two. They contained the DNA in them. Ben Tennyson: I'm getting something on the communicator. I think you should hear. Max Tennyson: Put it on. Vilgax: (over intercom) Connor Lacey. We are here to initiate a Conquerer’s Challenge. When we defeat you, we will become the new rulers of this pitiful planet. You have 24 hours to respond, or we automatically win, and you have to bow before us. Toxzon: (over intercom) And just to be sure you come. (Summons the Ultralinks and attacks the base) Maxwell McGrath: We better attack! Plumbers: Right! Ben Tennyson: (Hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Kickin Hawk) Kevin Levin: (Absorbs the metal) Maxwell McGrath: Go, Team Turbo! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo! Lightning Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo! Wrecking Ball! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo! Raptor! Maxwell McGrath: Go, Turbo! Armor! Steel: Go, Turbo! Strength! Connor Lacey: Dig the new look, Maxwell. Maxwell McGrath: It's only until Steel comes up with something. Steel: Right. You better get changed two. Connor Lacey: Right. (Hits Ultimatrix) Makinonnor: Wow! I'm an Ultralink. What do I do? Steel: Link up with something. Makinonnor: Maybe that Plumber ship can be good. (Links up with the Plumber ship) heroes attack the Ultralinks Connor Lacey: What’s this Conqueror’s Challenge Vilgax talked about? Gwen: I’ve pulled it up here from the extranet. According to this, it is a rule of the Galactic Code of Conduct, which allows one to challenge the strongest warrior of the planet. If the challenger wins, then they gain control of the planet. If they lose, then the challenger can never return to the planet. Kevin: Galactic Code of Conduct? Vilgax pulled this idea from that thing? Rayne Martinez: You’ve heard of it? Kevin: It’s a set of galactic rules set several hundred years ago. It got so long and complicated, that it was pretty much abandoned with what has become the standard Plumber system. There’s probably someone, someone really old, who may know the rules, but in general, it’s been abandoned. All the rules are still legal, and one could be arrested for breaking the code, but the Plumbers don’t, as the major rules from it are Plumber rules anyway. The ship lands by Vilgax’s ship, on the outside of the park. They disembark, and see media trucks lining up, focusing their attention deeper in the park. Connor Lacey: It’ll be safer if I fight Vilgax and his partners inside the ship. Gwen: Do you have any plans on getting inside without attracting attention? (Turns and sees Connor slap down the Ultimatrix and Ben slap down the Omnitrix.) Turbotron: Now I get Turbotron. Upgrade: And I got Upgrade. Upgrade merges with the ship, and creates a door. The door opens, and Gwen, Kevin, Team Turbo and Turbotron walk through. As they walk, Upgrade is morphing the ship to create a path for them. They come out a second door, and they were inside. Upgrade closes the door, and comes off the wall. A robot sees them, and sounds the alarm. A series of robots start firing at them. Gwen raises a mana shield. Gwen: Great. Now we have to worry about them. Kevin: On the bright side (absorbing metal) I get to punch something. Turbotron: I’m heading to the bridge, to find Vilgax. Go, Turbo! Strength! (Turbotron smashed through the wall, disappearing. Kevin comes out from behind the mana shield, charging at the robots.) Turbotron makes it to the bridge, reverting. Connor Lacey: Of course you stop working now. All right Vilgax! Show yourself and your partners! Voice: Sorry to disappoint you, but Lord Vilgax and his partners aren't here. Connor turns to the chair, and sees a skeleton looking alien, with a fin on his head. He was wearing a black outfit. Connor Lacey: Who the heck are you? Skeleton Alien: You think I’ll answer a pitiful human like yourself. I am Psyphon, Vilgax’s right hand man. Connor Lacey: Where’s Vilgax then? Psyphon: Outside, waiting for you to arrive. Connor Lacey: Which is why the media was heading there. (Slaps himself in the back of the head.) Well, thank you, Psyphon. I’m leaving now. Psyphon: No you’re not. Lord Vilgax will never face you, as you will fall by my hands. Ben Tennyson: Not if I can help it. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahaha! Psyphon raises his hand, firing a red laser at Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, dodging to the side. He then puts his hand on the ground, and electricity travels across the ground, electrocuting Psyphon. Psyphon tries to stand up afterwards, when Buzzshock was in his face, and Buzzshock shocks him again. Psyphon falls to the ground, unconscious. Buzzshock: That was a waste of time. (Buzzshock enters the wiring system, and leaves the bridge.) A few moments later, Buzzshock comes out of a wire that was exposed from the hole Gwen made earlier, and reverts. Connor Lacey: Sorry guys. But I have to fight alone. (Runs off to find Vilgax and his partners) Vilgax is standing in the middle of the park, with TV crews setting up around the edges. Vilgax: Yes. It’ll be nice to have a captive audience to watch us pummel that pathetic human to the ground. Connor Lacey: (yelling) The pathetic human who blew your ship up with you on it. (Vilgax and his partners turns, to see Connor standing on a hillside, above him. Linda Ryan: Perfect! The Conqueror's Challenge is the first part of the Realm Games. Connor Lacey: Linda? How did you get here? Linda Ryan: Just hosting the Realm Games. Toxzon: You took longer than I expected to come. Connor Lacey: I got lost. I couldn’t find where you parked your ship. Is it new? Extroyer: Let’s skip this part, and go to where we fulfill our deal on you, and take the Ultimatrix once and for all. Connor Lacey: Fine. Let’s start. Linda Ryan: Once I give the signal. Ready, set, begin! (Connor slaps down the Ultimatrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill takes to the air, and fires a freezing air at Extroyer, Toxzon and Morphos. Vilgax raises his arms, and his muscles expand. The neuroshock hits, barely leaving a mark. Big Chill: Okay. That won’t, ah! Vilgax had jumped, and was right above him. Vilgax hammers his arms into Big Chill, sending him into the ground, creating a crater. Vilgax lands, and turns to the crater. Ultimate Big Chill comes out it, hitting Makino and Miles head on. Vilgax: (growls) Looks like you’ve learned some new tricks. Ultimate Big Chill: You haven’t seen anything yet. Ultimate Big Chill comes rolling back around, and Vilgax swings his arms, hammering them into Ultimate Big Chill, and forcing his shell open. Vilgax goes to punch him, when Ultimate Big Chill hits the Ultimatrix. He becomes Terrorconax, and Vilgax’s fist causes him to Terror Energy all over Vilgax's partners' bodies. Vilgax: Seems all you can do is stay on the defensive. Terrorconax: That won’t last long. (Hits Ultimatrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Four Arms claps his hands, creating a sonic boom that hits Vilgax. He raises his arms, and is pushed back slightly. Vilgax lowers his arms, and Four Arms was right there, and punches him in the face. Vilgax stumbles back, and Four Arms follows, sucker punching Vilgax in the stomach, then uppercuts him. Four Arms goes to attack again, but Vilgax recovers and blocks it, punching Four Arms and knocking him down. Four Arms tries to get up, but Vilgax kicks him, preventing his movement. Vilgax goes to hammer his arms into Four Arms, when he hits the Omnitrix and vanishes. Vilgax: Can’t hide from me. (A blue blur passes by, and Vilgax turns. XLR8 comes and punches him in the face, then pulls back to a good distance. XLR8 then hits the Ultimatrix, going Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: Your turn to go down. Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, which hits Vilgax straight in the chest, as he turns to face Shocksquatch. Vilgax was unfazed, however, and charges at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch charges his fist with lightning, and the two swing, their fists colliding. A small explosion occurs, and Shocksquatch flies back. Vilgax was walking forward, his body still being shocked by the attack. Vilgax: Did you really think that you could outmatch me in strength. Vilgax goes to punch Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch turns, hitting the Ultimatrix. He shifts to Terraspin, and Vilgax’s fist bounces off Terraspin’s shell, knocking him back. Terraspin spins around, slapping Vilgax with his flipper hand. Terraspin jumps and retracts his head, releasing a powerful wind blast at Vilgax. Vilgax is slightly pushed back, but charges through and punches Terraspin. Terraspin flies back, his flipper hand accidentally hitting the Ultimatrix. Where Terraspin was, an Elementor stands up. Elementron: Elementron! Whoa! I’m an Elementor? Vilgax: Even with that form, you are still no match for me. Elementron: Hey, Vilgax! If you think that you can invade my home, you’ve got another thing coming! I’ll tear you down, eat you, then feed your remains to puppy dogs! Elementron charges forward, and tackles Vilgax, his arms going around Vilgax’s waist. Elementron carries him and slams Vilgax into a statue podium. Elementron puts Vilgax down, and punches him in the face three times. Vilgax knees Elementron in the stomach, forcing him back. Vilgax goes to punch Elementron, but Elementron jumps, and kicks Vilgax in the head. Vilgax quickly responds and uppercuts Elementron, sending him flying high into the air. Elementron: Oh, man! This guy isn’t working! (hits Omnitrix) Chromastone: Chroma! Vilgax punches Chromastone, his fist going right through him. Chromastone breaks into a million pieces, the pieces falling to the ground. Vilgax: Finally. Victory, is ours! Gwen, Kevin, Generator Rex, the Secret Saturdays and Team Turbo make it out of Vilgax’s ship, running towards the park. Steel: I can’t believe Connor went to fight Vilgax and his partners by himself. Kevin: Either way, Connor would have to fight him alone, for the Conquerer’s Challenge. Gwen: Still, he shouldn’t have left us behind. (The two arrive at the hill where Connor stood at the beginning, and see Vilgax punch and shatter Chromastone.) Connor! (Tries to run down, but Kevin stops her.) Kevin: No. We don’t stand a chance against them now. Rayne Martinez: Connor! (The ganf look down the hill, seeing Connor standing there, staring in disbelief. Rayne picks up a rock, and throws it at Vilgax. However, the rock hits Vilgax, and he turns to face her.) Kevin: That’s not good. Vilgax jumps, and lands in front of Rayne, the force of the landing knocking Rayne off her feet. Vilgax: All you humans are stupid to challenge me. (He raises an arm, and his muscles expand.) Good-bye. Rayne Martinez: AHHHHH! Crystal shards fly through the air, hitting Vilgax’s back and exploding on contact. Vilgax: Ugggggg! (Turns to see Diamondhead standing there.) No, impossible! I destroyed you. Diamondhead: Keep your filthy hands off her! Diamondhead raises his arm above his head, and a crystal wall appears behind Vilgax, separating him from Rayne. He turns to look at the wall, then turns, Diamondhead in his face. Diamondhead pushes Vilgax into the wall, and starts punching him repeatedly, his hands starting to chip. Vilgax jumps and gets behind Diamondhead, turning to slam his arm into him. Diamondhead keeps moving forward, and merges with the crystal. Vilgax destroys the wall, and sees Gwen, Kevin and the others leading Rayne away. Vilgax: You can’t run forever. Diamondhead jumps out of a block of crystal in the air, and motions his arms at Vilgax, causing all the crystal debris in the air to fly at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, and Diamondhead lands, firing crystal shards at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, and the crystal shards hit the ground, not exploding. Vilgax looks back, confused about the lack of explosion. He turns, and a crystal hand comes out of the ground, grabbing Vilgax. Diamondhead comes and punches Vilgax in the face multiple times, then backs up, squeezing his hand. The crystal hand explodes. Vilgax comes out, on his knees. Diamondhead swings his arms up, and three giant crystal pillars come out of the ground, floating over Vilgax. Diamondhead swings his arms down, and the pillars crash into Vilgax, exploding. Vilgax stands, and starts charging at Diamondhead. Diamondhead morphs his hand into a blade, and stabs Vilgax as he comes. Vilgax: Ah! (Diamondhead pulls his hand back, and Vilgax falls forward, collapsing.) Impossible. Where did that power come from? Diamondhead: You messed with the wrong pathetic human. (Diamondhead reverts.) Connor Lacey: And according to the Galactic Code of Conduct, since you and your partners lost, you are all forever banished from planet Earth. Psyphon teleports in, going over to Vilgax and his partners. Psyphon: This isn’t over, human. Lord Vilgax and his partners will return, stronger than ever. (Psyphon, Vilgax and the villains then teleport away. A few moments later, Vilgax’s ship takes off, leaving Earth.) Linda Ryan: And the winners are the Irelanders! I'll see you next time on the Realm Games. Rayne Martinez: Connor! (Connor turns to see Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Team Turbo, the Secret Saturdays and Generator Rex running up to him. Rayne hugs Connor, then kisses him. The kiss lasts a few seconds, then she releases.) I’m glad you’re alright. Connor Lacey: You too. Jimmy: The Irelanders? That has a nice ring to it. (The Irelanders looks off, seeing the cameramen and photographers reeling in the moment.) after the big ceremony Maxwell McGrath: Where are you going to go? Connor Lacey: I'm going to other realms and clear my mammy's name. Steel: Mind if Max, me, C.Y.T.R.O., the Crystal Gems, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Alex and Rayne come with you? Connor Lacey: Yup. Plenty more fun where that comes from. This mission was only the beginning.